


Dreamland

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Favors, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Someone invades your dreams.





	Dreamland

You opened up your eyes and gasp at the view in front of you. New York in shambles, burnt black and everything tossed about like bricks – the buildings, cars, bodies---  
You wrap your arms around yourself as you see the destruction.  
A chuckle. “Do you like it?”  
You turn as you focus on the figure before you. White skin the color of bone framed in a face with bright yellow eyes and red lips. Long curly green hair fell to the figure’s   
shoulders as red armor encased the female form.  
“Who are you?’ you demand. “Why did you do this?”  
The figure chuckled again. “I am the Dreamqueen and this is your dream or rather nightmare. This is Liveworld, the world I rule and shape as I please. So this is how you fear   
the world will end without your protection. I wonder how many times you have had this dream over the years.”  
“Several. It is why I fight. I have heard of you, my lady, from my coven. But you still didn’t answer my question.”  
The Dreamqueen smiled, her sharp teeth shining. “I wanted to see the bold woman who dared to banish my father Nightmare. I wish to ask a favor.”  
You stare at her. “Which is?”  
“I want to make my father’s banishment permanent.”  
“Why?”  
“I hate my father. I would like to punish him forever. Can you do as I ask?”  
You sigh. “I do not know. It might be better for others if Nightmare remained banished especially you, Stephen and myself.”  
“So you will do it.”  
“No.”  
“What?”  
You take one of her hands and place a piece of paper in it.  
The Dreamqueen’s eyes narrow. “What is this?” Then she glanced down at the paper. “What is this scribble?”  
You smile. “It’s for your father. It will be up to you what you choose to do with it. If you want me to cast it or not, you can pull me from my dreams again and tell me of your choice.”  
“What if I seek someone else to cast?”  
You chuckle. “You cannot. The spell is mine in all forms. It is worthless for another to cast it.”  
“So, sorceress, it is my choice then?”  
You nod. “Yours alone.”  
The Dreamqueen smiled, all of her sharp teeth on display. “Until then, Sweet Dreams.”

*******

You gasp as you awaken, sitting up in the bed.  
“F/N, what’s wrong?” said a voice.  
You turn and stare at the man that you loved, Stephen Strange. You reach out to cup his chin. “Sorry, my love. It’s nothing. Just a bad dream.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this started as one of the stories I have in mind called  
Teamwork, where the reader teams up with Clea. However, the  
Dreamqueen invaded my mind and I had to change the story.  
Enjoy!


End file.
